


i lik the hole

by PorcupineGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rimming, Wits On Tap Challenge, it's a valid form of poetry right?, lik the bred, sure sure we'll go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: For Wits on Tap 2017: A remix of Rim to Win by redscudery.





	i lik the hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rim to Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890333) by [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery). 



> This is it, folks, this is as close as I get to poetry. Thank GOD I got a wonderfully silly fic (or, rather, a wonderfully hot fic with a silly premise) like [Rim to Win](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9890333) by the fabulous [rescudery](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery)! If I'd gotten a super-dramatic fic I might have been in trouble.

my name is John,  
and wen my cup  
sez that i win  
i make things up  
and tell him that  
our bet he's stole  
i spred his cheeks  
i lik the hole

  
my name's Sherlok  
and wen my john  
thinks he can pull  
a little con  
and i ignore  
the car he's won  
he liks my ass  
he makes me cum


End file.
